User talk:Alareiks
Appointment/Interview Hello again, my friend. Well, War Clown and I have agreed to speak to you directly about your request to be admin. However, in order to do this, you'll have to meet with us over at the Assassin's Creed Wiki's IRC Channel, and when you come on, please use the same username that you do here so we'll know it's you. :) -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 06:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re Moya trivia Hello. In reference to your message you left on my talk page: It's OK; I now realise the detail I'm disputing is just a bit too finicky for most people to notice. Just to clarify, in my revert-comment I wrote 'contradicting' not 'conducting' (as you've put it in your comment that I've quoted above). The paragraph in question: Although being a huge character in inFAMOUS, she never truly makes an appearance, the closest being shown in a cut-scene. All other instances with her is through Cole's phone. http://infamous.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moya_Jones&action=historysubmit&diff=18144&oldid=18089 The contradiction I'm referring to is with the proposition in the first sentence of the paragraph, which is this: Moya never truly makes an appearance. This proposition is being contradicted by the second sentence: All other instances with her is through Cole's phone The second sentence indicates that Moya is somehow 'with Cole', in those 'other instances'. In the context of the first proposition, if Moya never truly makes an appearance, then there can be no 'instances' of Moya being with Cole, which is indicated by the second sentence. Moya at most, only interacts with Cole, by communicating through his phone, which is why I reworded it as: The only way you are able to interact with her is through Cole's phone. http://infamous.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moya_Jones&action=historysubmit&diff=18144&oldid=18089 Anyway, thanks for leaving a comment on my talk page. Again I realize it's all too finicky for most people to bother noticing. Thinking about it now, I probably should not have made the edit in the first place. Feel free to undo, my undoing of your original reversion-edit. Also I hope I haven't bored you with my explanation :) Miffy900 08:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Miffy, all I have to say is this: "Although being a huge character in inFAMOUS, she never truly makes an appearance, the closest being shown in a cut-scene. All other instances with her is through Cole's phone." The problem with this is that you aren't understanding the context. The way it is above me is the proper way it's done. There is no contradiction at all, so leave it alone. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 08:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) John White Hey, it's me, can you let me edit the John White page so I can add the references? If you like, we can always talk on the AC IRC. I am almost always on there. The Reaper 10:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Of course. I don't own the page, it's just that I recently revamped it. :P [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 13:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Run Things Through Look dude, you may be admin, but you still have to run things through me. Before you go about and do things that may affect the wiki, you TELL ME. You need to drop by the AC Wiki IRC more. Really, you and Idisagree both need to be there more. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 12:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC)